The Fall of a Lifetime
by akeeda
Summary: Wha if Jack had kissed Oona in the dungeon and she made him forget all about Lili?What would happen next?I suck at summaries please read and review.My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note.  
Ok this is not only my first fic it also happens to be the first story I have ever actually sat down and written properly, but don't worry I have already written well into the story so I will be posting regularly.  
One more point, you may notice a bit of a change in the style of writing after Jack kisses Oona, well basically that is because its a lot easier to write from imagination than it is to write a scene from a film. Or at least I think so.lol. If this in anyway upsets you feel free to flame me. Any attention is good attention after all;-) If however you absolutely want to bow down and worship my average talent so much that you would in fact be willing to leave a review I will love you forever and ever! (Hint hint).  
Anyway I'm babbling so on with the fic!

You can also find this on ,but that's the naughty version, or it will be when I get to those bits. lol!

chapter one.

The Kiss.

In a cold dungeon far under the Dark Tree Jack and his companions were trapped.

In a dark and cold dungeon they lay in wait for a disgusting creature to leave and take with it its newly claimed prize,a small fairy screaming for them to help him.

A stab of guilt flowed through Jack as he heard the pitiful screams coming down the hallway outside his own cage.

The screams died away as the fairy was carried closer to the furnace and the other screaming captives awaiting their turn to be tortured,cooked and eaten.

Gump, one of Jacks companions held Oona in his hands, cradling her so that her light would not be seen by the thing that had left, whispering for silence and stillness.

Jack turned to gump desperation in his voice "Gump, we've got to help him"

Screwball piped up with his cowardly answer "ohh don't worry, our brother can take care of himself I'm sure... I think?"

Gump considered the answer for mere seconds "Screwball's right it's more important that you find the unicorn" A slight nod of his head and a strong stare said that there was no more to be said on the question.

Jack considered this a moment. He cared about the unicorn but his heroic nature could not let another be in pain.

Finally his reply was "Why not have Oona fly out and find a key?"

Even as he said it he knew that it was wrong to betray the secret that he had promised to keep,even though it was necessary to save not only the unicorn but the ones outside in the Dark kitchen.

Gump's look of confusion only added to Jacks guilt but his determination was apparent.

"Oona? But she's much too small!could never lift it."

Gumps reply was filled with confusion that quickly turned to astonishment as Oona flew out of hishands screaming

"OUR SECRET!"

Jacks watched her fly above his head quickly in anger as he cried, "Our secret will keep forever in this grave if you don't help us!"

Oona suddenly turned from the small ball of light into a fully-grown beautiful woman.

Her blonde hair framed her oval face with its sharp features; her wings stood starkly from her body soft and light looking too small to lift such a beauty into the air. Her gleaming blue eyes dancing in the firelight.

Gump's loud hiss of betrayal and anger caused them all to look his way

"You wilful sprite! How dare you keep such secrets!"

Oona's only reply was "Their mine to keep" The anger still evident in her voice.

She turned to Jack and her face softened, she walked towards him slowly kneeling down to be as close to him as possible.

From the first moment she had lain eyes on Jack she had wanted him, damn his princess, damn his human heart! She always got the man she wanted and today would be no different even if she had to resort to...darker methods.

"I'll do what you ask...If you'll kiss me Jack?"

His face remained blank, his true innocence showing through his hero's armor.

"Easy enough"

A slight laugh escaped his lips as he pushed back the thought that Oona would make a more demanding request of him.

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss to the side of her face. Relived that his task was done he returned to his sitting position. An innocent smile upon his lips.

"Call that a kiss?"

She paused as she thought of what to do next, a slight frown upon her face.

"Am I not sweet?"

At first he looked bemused but soon his face went soft and he replied.

"Sweeter than bee pollen on a summer wind"

She came to the conclusion that she would use her magic to overcome this dilemma. There really was no other way to make him love her and not his brat princess!

"Sweet is the wind that blows me to you"

As the words left her mouth she transformed into Lili, a seductive,inviting look on her face.

From the other side of the room was Screwballs screeching voice "It...its fairy magic!"

Jacks looked confused and disbelieving as he said "Lili...Lili?"

Oona had to concentrate all her powers on making Jack believe it truly was Lili, but it would not have to last forever soon he would even forget that stupid princesses name!

"Yes Jack!"A small smile playing on her lips as she answered him.

Jack lifted his hand up to touch her face as she closed her eyes in anticipation of his touch, it never came.

"This isn't real." Was all Jack could say. He shook his head in disbelief of what he was seeing lowering his hand.

"Ohh it is... I'm warm and alive, and want to be in your arms"

Jack retreated from her for mere seconds before giving in to Oona's magic and leaning in slowly to take his kiss from her.

As their lips met a bright white light went from Oona's body into Jack's enveloping them both.

Stares of wonder came from the other fairies in the dungeon. Gump looked in disapproval he knew exactly what Oona was doing but the unicorn was too important to do anything about it now.

He would solve this problem soon enough,but not yet.

Their kiss deepened as Oona parted her lips to let Jack taste her for the first time as a stronger surge of light went through them both.

All too quickly the kiss ended as Gump shouted "He has done as you asked now go get the  
keys!"

Oonas stare was of pure fury as looked at Gump,but even she knew that the unicorns must  
be saved,Jack and herself could not survive in a world of darkness.

She stood up but Jack grabbed her wrist trying to bring her back to him, he did not even realised she no longer looked like Lili, he no longer cared.

She placed her hand on his head and whispered "I'll be back, do not worry" Giving him another kiss on his forehead.

He looked in physical pain as she transformed once again into a small ball of light and flew away.

When she had gone Gump decided to test the extent Jack had been bewitched.

"We must hurry and save the unicorns,perhaps we will find your Lili too.Ehh?"

Jack looked at him in confusion "Who?"

Gump looked at Screwball and Browntop all sharing saddened glances, all knowing what Oona had done was wrong but not willing to put their quest in peril by questioning it now.

Jack had been bewitched and Oona had really used a lot of power to cause him to completely forget his one true love.

Oona returned to the cage door and they all scrambled to it.

None so fast as Jack she smiled at him telling him "You have to save the unicorn Jack. At any cost...so that we can be together properly."

He smiled at her warmly "for you I would do anything!"

She let them all out of the cage to begin their battle anew.

Authors note.  
Whew! Well at least we got the groundwork down. So just to recap Jack was seduced by Oona with her magic, bad bad Oona! He has forgotten about Lili completely, this of course changes a few scenes later in the film but I will also be going over them.  
Unless you would like me to just get right on with the story and just explain what happens in the Dark Tree.There is only one scene in which Jack sees Lili apart from the final battle which is in fact pivital to my story.Just review and let me know which you would prefer.See you soon!

P.S. I don't exactly know what a Beta is but I think they kindda read over your work and fix any problems with it.If anyone knows one that could help me as I really cant spell I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.  
Ok. I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I'm glad you're coming back to read the next one.(yay). Anyway I decided I'd just get right on to the final battle as I figured that I could miss out the bit when Jack sees Lili through the door as its not vital to the plot line, and I cant wait to not have to write bits from the film anymore. Lol.  
So read and (hopefully) enjoy!

Chapter two.

The kill.

A low commanding voice could be heard.

"In the beginning there was nothing. A void of darkness a cold eternity of silence!"

Darkness' voice reverberated through the chamber.

"Jack your greatest challenge is still to come, and we've not much time!" Gump showed Jack a small ball like object with air bubbles quickly rising to the surface.

Jack quickly began placing the final huge plate in the niche opposite the large black doors to the sacrificial chamber before them.

"When the perfect void was corrupted by light, a great wailing was heard and all the brethren fled in terror!"

Darkness' voice was filled with fury and hate as he said these words.

Jack finally managed to fit the plate in the correct position and immediately shouted "Gump!"

Gump holding his bow securely shouted to Oona looking up into her flying form "Oona. Fly up like the wind. It's time!"

Oona immediately sped away from the party to reach Screwball and place the first plate into position to bring the light from the outside world to the chamber below the Dark Tree.

The huge doors to the sacrificial chamber suddenly began to close.

"Jack" Was Gumps only word.

Jack quickly rose from his position and took one last look at the plate before he ran into the chamber to fight his final battle.

The doors closed loudly behind him.

Jack and Gump quickly climbed up a pile of long forgotten bones and swords, to a position in which they could easily see the goings on at the bottom of the chamber.  
The unicorn was being held in chains by Darkness' minions in obvious terror, it kept rearing on its hind legs trying to escape the death it could sense coming.

Jack looked down upon the satanic mass before him.

He saw Darkness reveling in his power, he saw the unicorn fighting desperately for her life whilst being held by nearly seven minions, and to the side of Darkness he saw a girl, no a woman, dressed in a black dress which barely concealed her childlike breasts.

A sudden and powerful feeling of familiarity washed over him.

He was staggered for a moment.

Oona was flying toward Screwball when she felt her magic shift.

"No! No!" She paused and quickly focused her attention on Jack forcing more of her power into his heart.

She felt the magic regain it's hold and without hesitation began flying toward Screwball once again.

Gump watched Jack as he looked upon Lili for the first time since his bewitchment.

He saw the look of slight recognition pass Jack's features, but to his dismay felt the surge of magic flow into him and a look of disgust replace the one before it.

"Judge her with your heart. Not your eyes."

He knew it was futile to try to bring Jack out of his bewitchment, only Oona could do that and he did not think she had any intention of doing so for some time.

Hopefully not too much damage would have occurred before then.

"My heart? How can I when I know nothing except that she is Darkness' Queen?She must be weak indeed to fall into the arms of such a monster!"

Jack's voice was filled with rage at his final words.

Gump just looked on in pity.

Darkness bellowed into the dark chamber "Hear me yee powers of the night! We offer this sacrifice in honor of you!"

He looked around at his minions a triumphant smile playing on his lips. "Sanctified with blood…..And with fire!"

The unicorn mare became even more erratic at these words, flaying wildly looking for a means of escape.

"I pray you father. Accept my sacrifice. Let life be forever extinguished! Let the age of darkness begin."

Darkness looked down to Lili with the sword in her hand ready to kill the unicorn.

"Come lady the birth of a New World awaits your stroke."

Lili did not look up at him.

"Let my offering be made of flesh and blood."

She began to raise the sword high above her head.

"I am sister to the fates."

The unicorn's head was pulled down level with her blade so as to make it easier for her to strike a deadly blow.

Jack had an arrow ready in his bow; he took one look at the girl aiming for her heart.

The best he could do for her was to kill her quickly.

He paused; something inside him was trying to stop him from releasing the arrow. He shifted his aim to Darkness, then back to the girl.

He saw her begin to lower the sword towards the unicorn and let his arrow fly.

Too late did he see her break the chain holding the unicorn with her sword and scream for it to run.

Lili let the sword fall onto the chain the force of her strength and the sharpness being enough to break one of the links and free the unicorn.

She dropped the sword and felt a pain shoot through her body.

She looked down to see an arrow protruding from her chest.

She chanced a quick glance in the direction it came, already knowing what she would see but hoping that she could be wrong.

Her eyes met Jack's for only a moment, but it was enough. What she saw there was soul destroying. There was no look of love, as she expected. Not even a look of sorrow, but a look of indifferent pity.

She quickly turned her eyes away to look at Darkness, fearing the anger she knew he would have.

Darkness stood there frozen to the spot, the unicorn long forgotten.

Yes he was seething that she would betray him, but he would have forgiven her.

Then this, that her love supposed true love would kill her was reason enough to forgive.

He looked at the boy and was amazed at the look he had upon his face. He looked down at his lady only to see her already looking at him, tears streaming down her face her heart broken twice.

By arrow and by Jack.

"I'm sorry" Her quiet words echoed in his mind as he watched her small frame slowly fall to the floor.

Jack grabbed a chain and jumped down to meet Darkness and face his final battle.

Authors note.  
Ok. So no more bits from the movie. Now we can really get into the story.  
By the way I know that the only reason Jack thought up the plan about the plates was through Lili's influence and memory, so let us just pretend that Gump came up with it instead. Lol.  
I will not be describing the final battle in much detail, more like the aftermath so that there wont be too many spoilers if you haven't seen the film.  
Anyway please review. See you all soon!


End file.
